List of Episodes
This is a list of episodes on the Disney Channel series, Rolie Polie Olie Reboot April 20, 2019. Season 1 (2019-2000) #01 Little Sister, Big Bother/Through Trick and Thin/Bedlam April 20, 2019. #02 Ciminin Toast/I Find Rock/Tooth on the Loose October 11, 1998 #03 Nap for Spot/Monster Movie Night/Top Dog Fish October 18, 1998 #04 House Detectives/The Backyard Jungle/The Best Doggone Show in the World October 25, 1998 #05 Mutiny on the Bouncy/Roll the Camera/Pappy's Boat November 1, 1998 #06 Where's Pappy?/Hopin' and a Hoppin'/Just Like Dad November 8, 1998 #07 Squaresville/Zowie's Harmonica/Unruly Polie Olie November 22, 1998 #08 Rolie Polie Pogo/Two Not So Easy Pieces/Gotta Dance November 29, 1998 #09 Pappy Days/Copy Cat N' Mouse/The Bump December 6, 1998 #10 Scavenger Hunt/What's Up Jack?/Grown Ups and Kids December 13, 1998 #11 Zowie Got Game/Hickety Ups/Chili's Cold December 18, 1998 #12 Spot's Birthday/Sir Rolie Polie Oily/Universal Spot December 19, 1998 #13 Our Two Dads/What to Be/Magno-Men December 20, 1998 #14 Mom's Night Out/Polie Pox/Da Plane! Da Plane! Jjne 8, 1999 #15 Surprise!/Mousetrap/To Space And Beyond September 11, 1999 #16 Go Fish/Roller Derby/A Birthday Present For Mom September 26, 1999 #17 A Little Souped Coup-y/Rain Rain Go Away/Beach Blanket Gizmo September 30, 1999 #18 Y-2 Pappy/Upside Downers/Cutie Go Bye-Bye October 6, 1999 #19 Olie's Note/Baby Binky/A Record Bustin' Day October 9, 1999 #20 Where O Where Did Olie Go?/Gone Dog-Gone Dog/A Chip Off The Old Orb October 20, 1999 #21 The Legend Of Spookie Ookie/Oooh Scary/Zowie, Queen Of The Pumpkins October 23, 1999 #22 Looove Bug/Seven Minutes And Counting/Olie's New Suit November 2, 1999 #23 Mission Invisible/Muscle Bots/Hypno-Eyes November 9, 1999 #24 Starry Starry Night/Snowie/Jingle Jangle Day's Eve November 16, 1999 #25 Little Bot Zoo/Zowie Soupy Hero/Coupy Won't Fit November 23, 1999 #26 Zowie Do, Olie Too/Dicey Situation/Square Plane In A Round Hole November 30, 1999 Season 2 (2000-2001) #27 Gotcha!/Springy Chicken/A Polie Egg-Stravaganza January 10, 2000 #28 Home Sick/Leaf Me Alone/Round and Round and Square We Go August 30, 2000 #29 Giz-nesia/1001 Gearabian Nights/Showdown At The Ol' Polie Corral September 11, 2000 #30 Throw It In Gear/A Tooth For A Tooth/Polie Collectibles September 20, 2000 #31 Doggy Day Afternoon/Visibly Invisible/Itty Bitty Baby Starry September 28, 2000 #32 Baby Talk/Putting On The Dog/Whistlin' Zowie October 21, 2000 #33 Square Roots/1 Olie, 2 Olie, 3 Olie, 4/Switcheroo November 7, 2000 #34 Cool It/Polie Pests/Campout November 14, 2000 #35 Let's Make History/Adventures Of Space Dads/Silly Willy Day December 22, 2000 #36 Detective Polie's Cookie Caper/The Lie/Guess It's Nite Nite February 1, 2001 #37 When Zowie All Growed Up/Scruba-dub-dubby-A Spot In The Tubby/Hide And Go Sleep February 8, 2001 #38 Rewind/Who's The Bestest Of Them All/But Why? February 15, 2001 #39 Just Putting Around/Soupy Zowie And The Bogey Bot/No Hugs Please February 22, 2001 #40 Moving to the Galaxy/The Booted Baby Marriage March 30, 2001 Season 3 (2001-2019) #41 Family Portait/Show and Tell/Little Helping Hand June 11, 2001 #42 Guys and Dollies/Dinglie Danglie Doodle/Dancin' Machines July 31, 2001 #43 Bubble Trouble/Calling All Space Boys/Binky Break August 26, 2001 #44 Treasure of the Rolie Polie Madre/Lost and Found/Zowie's Petals August 30, 2001 #45 Day for Night/Zowie Cycle/Mighty Olie September 4, 2001 #46 Space Telly/Ultra Good Space Heroes/It's a Roundi-ful Life September 11, 2001 #47 Housey Wake up/Blue Coupey/YesTHANKYouPlease September 28, 2001 #48 Wheelie/Clippy Clop/Doofy Looking Olie October 18, 2001 #49 Song Of The Bluefish/Lady Bug, Lady Bug, Fly Away Home/Bevel Beddie Bye October 25, 2001 #50 A Little Hero/Binky's Birthday/Hiding in Plain Sight December 11, 2001 #51 Making the Best of It/Superest Bot of Them All/Oh Olie, Olie It's A Wired World December 17, 2001 #52 Bots Will Be Boys/Screwy/Good Princess Zowie December 28, 2001 #53 Madame Bot-erfly/Boxing Day/It's Just Not Fair February 11, 2002 #54 Dare Ya/Roundbeard's Ghost/Screwy Day February 14, 2002 #55 Tug-A-Wheelie/Always Chasing Rainbows/Follow Yer Nose February 26, 2002 #56 Ten Foot Olie/The Big Drip/Invasion of the Ticklers! March 14, 2002 #57 Blind as a Bot/Beauty and the Bot/Olie's Bot-ler April 28, 2002 #58 Chunk Sings the Blues/Cast Off/Orb's Well That Ends Well June 14, 2002 #59 Big Babies/Kooky Kites/Twin Sittin' June 22, 2002 #60 Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (movie) August 13, 2002 #61 Blast From The Past/Gone Screwy/Mother Giz November 17, 2002 #62 The Baby Bot Chase (movie) June 9, 2003 #63 Forgive And Forget It/Spot That Hero/A Jingle Jangle Wish June 23, 2003 #64 Give It Back Gloomius/Olie Unsproinged/Bot O' The Housey August 12, 2003 #65 Gumming Up The Works/Hands Across Polieville/Rolie Polie Pop Tops August 19, 2003 #66 Lunchmaster 3000/Puzzle Planet/A Totally Backwards Day August 26, 2003 Season 4 (2004-2019) #67 Straighten Upper-er To The Rescue/The Great Manner Hunt/Polie Poppin' Day January 17, 2004 #68 Springy Time Fun March 8, 2004 #69 Pretend Friend/Beddy Day for Daddy/Chunk Squarey (episode) June 13, 2004 #70 We Scream for Ice Cream/Pomps Up/Anchors Away June 26, 2004 #71 Rust In Space/All Wound Up/Soap-bot Derby July 21, 2004 #72 Who's the Worstest/Puzzle Peace/Robo Rangers August 3, 2004 #73 Cheery Spherey Day/Diary Daze/Rock-a-bye Billy September 4, 2004 #74 Dino Bots/A Couple of Good Sports/Pappy's Pals October 14, 2005 #75 Widget Watchers/Shippin' and Receivin'/The Best-Est Field Trip Of All January 6, 2006 #76 Soupy Zowie and Diaper Dyma-No/Magnetitus/A Little Wish April 22, 2006 #77 A Little Jingle Jangle Sparkler/A Gift For Klanky Klaus/All's Squared Away Day May 6, 2006 #78 Zowie's School Daze/Beacon Blinkin' Day/When Mr. Sunny Gets Blue June 10, 2006 #79 The Secret Life Of Babies/Shhhh/The Coochie Coochie Coo Blues June 17, 2006 #80 A Polie Family Frolic/Has Anyone Seen My Coo?/Babies Go Home June 24, 2006 #81 Olie Polie Clubhouse/Rolie Polie Olie Movie 1/Rolie Polie Olie Movie 2 3/16/2019 #82 Beddy Day for Olie Polie/Olie Polie and the Restaurant/Olie Polie Holiday Movie 4/20/2019 #83 Rolie Polie Olie Clubhouse/Olie Polie become a Kamen Rider Kiva 4/17/2019 #84 Olie Polie Holiday Movie 1/Rolie Polie Olie Clubhouse/Olie Polie Lost And Found In Translation 4/15/2019 #85 Dark Olie Polie become the one Kamen Rider Dark Kiva/Polina Polie and Olie Polie Hugs 4/16/2019 #86 Zowie Polie Sneezes/Sougou Polie/Rolie Polie Olie Clubhouse Movie 3 4/20/2019 #87 Kamen Rider Zi-O Tokiwa Sougou/Hikaru Polie/ Kamen Rider Ginga 4/21/2019 #88 Hikari Polie/Ultraman Rosso Flame and Ultraman Blu Aqua/Madan Senki Ryukendo 4/19/2019 Category:Episodes Category:Olie's friends Category:Zowie's friends Category:Apple Category:Banana Category:Grape Category:Orange Category:Food Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:List Category:Foods Category:Adults Category:The Kitchen Category:Movies